supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiranoko Family/Trivia
Rolf has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family. *Sun Chen and Hans did the Chinese-German version of 16 going on 17 from the Sound Of Music execpt that it was 13 going on 14 and 12 going on 13 but sometimes Sun wei does it with her and sometimes Hans does it with Satoko and Setsuko. *Setsuko likes Nagoya Noodle Ice Cream *The kids are all very known for the humor and their parents' YouTube show called 13 Kids And Funny Things. *The only way you can tell Satoko and Setsuko apart is their hair design. Satoko has her hair in low pigtails while Setsuko has straight long hair with no hair accesories. *All 13 children wear school uniforms depending on the country they are from (Such as Satoko and Setsuko wearing sailor oufits, Rolf and Hans wearing Austrian/German school uniforms. ect.) *Sun Chen plays the Chinese version of Pokemon. *Setsuko enjoys reading Harry Potter *Setsuko is older than Satoko by 4 minutes *Sun Wei is older than Sun Chen by 7 minutes *Satoko likes pearl ice cream *Adele's favorite food is pound cake. *Hans favorite candy is Milka Bars his least favorite is anything with nuts in it *Hans is allergic to meat so he can't eat any meat or hamburgers it might cause him to get sick this is why Rolf is not allowed to have Hamburgers he is also allergic to nuts so no one is allowed to have nuts around him and he also can't eat anything with toffee in it. *Sun Wei and Hans enjoy pranking Adele into watching the Diary of a wimpy kid scene "Lame Band With Crazy Mom Dancing!!!!!!" and "Scary Car Ride" *Mi-Yung is a fan of Diary of a wimpy kid she has the books in Korean and her favorite is Dog Days and even watched the movies while Adele hates diary of a wimpy kid. *Hans and the 2 sets of twins Made a rock band called Exploding Spirit and Adele ruined their act by dancing but they thought her dancing was good they speak German, Chinese, and Japanese for their acts and Marie Anne put it on Metacafe called "AWESOME BAND WITH ADELE (My daughter) DANCING!" *The teen twins are fans of Street Fighter *Sun Wei is afraid of clowns *Hans is epileptic *Hans likes watching Downfall Parodies List of schools Rolf had been kicked out of: # Albany Elementary School for nearly injuring classmates because they got a part in the school play, "Adam and Eve" and he didn't get a part #Sauk Rapids early Childhood Family Education for stealing money from the collection plate #Heritage Montessori School for trying to kill The 13-year old twins (Sun Chen and Sun Wei) with a knife they were 12 at the time, and managing to injure Sun Chen #Petra Lutheran School for replacing the Money on the collection plate with 18-rated magazines with naked women on them #Harvest Pre-school for Bringing at shotgun #Precious Gifts Pre-School for replacing the money on the collection plate with Adult Magazines #Learning Tree Learning Center for setting the classroom on fire #Annadale Head Start for setting the teacher's car on fire #Holy Cross School for typing racist things on one of the computers #Clearwater Wcca Headstart for bullying kids #Prince of Preace Lutheran Pre-School for peeing on school property and causing an accident in the parking lot #St. Joseph School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #Songbird Preschool and Kindergarten for bullying children that have a different skin tone than his #New Verizon Academy for fighting other kids and disrupting the lessons #Salem Lutheran Church Pre-School for saying the F-word near the teacher #Community Christian School for constant swearing #St. Wenelin School for constant disobedience #Cherub Day Nursery for peeing on top of the school building #Montessori School for replacing money on the collection plate with explict content CDs #Child's Play of St. Cloud for aggressive behavior towards the staff #Prince of Peace Preschool-Holy Cross for stealing and shoplifting #Children's Day Montessori School for lacerating Akim's face. Akim was 3 1/2 at the time #Antement Pre-School for calling his teacher a bedwetter and replacing movies in the movie cabinet with age inapporiate-movies #Reach-Up Head Start for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the boys' bathroom #Rainbow Pre-School for scratching the owner's face really hard and stealing #Bethlehem Lutheran Pre-School for nearly killing 7 of his classmates because they got invited to a girl's birthday party and he didn't #Gaetz Kiddie Kove for stealing #Prince of Peace Preschool-Redeemer for attacking the teachers and throwing cherry bombs in the cafeteria #Sts. Peter, Paul & Michael School for the possession of a adult movie #Northland Christian School for excessive and aggressive behavior towards the teachers and staff *Rolf is currently attending Blue Lake Pre-school *In Christmas 2019, Rolf received nothing but coal in his stocking. Category:Family Trivia Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from